arranged marriage
by bethhhh
Summary: Bella has to get an arranged marriage to Jacob, she meets Edward who is here driver and they fall in love. better summary inside AH ExB EmxR AxJ slightly ooc give it a read? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :D**

**I thought I would give a go at writing one of these twilight fanfictions since I read so many so don't hate if it's not good ;D**

**SUMMARY!**

**So the story is about Bella and Edward of course, Bella is high up in the world as her father works for a big CEO company, Charlie and Renee drop a bombshell on Bella by telling her she has an arranged marriage with Charlie's partner's son, Jacob Black, she goes to live with him as part of her parents' wishes so they can get to know each other, there she meets Edward Masen, her driver. Edward comes with baggage and he falls in love with Bella who is willing to give everything up for Edward but Jacob isn't willing on giving up without a fight…dun dun dunnn haha**

**Well please read the first chapter and tell me what you think ;D also I need a beta reader…but I have no idea what a beta reader does lmao**

**DISCLAMIER – I do not own twilight or the characters sadly on this plot :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ever had that piece of information where it just leaves you in shock and all you can do is flap your mouth up and down like a fish without sound coming out.

Well that's how I look now.

My name is Isabella swan, but I go by Bella, I am 17, 18 in 5 months, 5"4, brown curly hair and dull brown eyes I am what you call plain.

And my parents have just informed me that I will be getting an arrange marriage.

I mean seriously who does that nowadays.

"I'm not doing it" I screamed at my father Charlie, who was looking upset facing me.

My mother was holding his hand as we sat in the living room.

"I'm sorry honey but we have no choice, this contract was signed before you were born, our first born and Mr Black's first born would have an arranged marriage, look on the Brightside sweetheart it worked for your mother and I" my dad said smiling sickly sweet at my mother.

It's true, my father and mother were put in arranged marriage when they were 17 and have been together ever since, but this doesn't mean it will work for me. Jacob Black is the biggest jerk out there. To put it nicely he is a man-whore, who doesn't have anything better to do than sleep with all the girls in the Seattle area.

"Yes but you can't force me into this" I seethed.

"Honey please it's for the sake of the company" my father said. I knew there was a catch.

"So you are forcing me to get married to some jerk, just so you're company doesn't crumble to the ground, no thank you" I sat back on the couch and huffed.

"I'm sorry baby it is a sign deal, and anyway you will have time to get to know him" my mother beamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you are going to live with him for 5 months before the wedding" my father said quickly.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry honey it's part of the contract, please sweetie" he pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine" I huffed "doesn't mean I will be happy about it".

"Thank you sweetie, now go and get ready and look presentable, the Black's will be over in an hour" my mother grinned getting up and going to the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me they were coming over?" I glared at my father.

He smiled sheepishly; "after you calmed down" he scratched the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to get change and look "presentable" as my mother said, to here looking presentable would be caked up in make-up the shortest of dresses and the highest of heels, no way was I doing that. I jumped into the shower and let my thoughts consume me. I am sure that it is not legal to do this to your own child, I am nearly an adult, maybe when I turn 18 they won't be able to do anything. A plan was forming in my head.

I got changed in to a plain white, long –sleeved jumper and skinny jeans with my torn converse, I brushed my hair as the curly mess it usually is and left to go downstairs.

"Bella, please go and change, I want you to look your best for Jacob" my mother said shooing me up the stairs, before I could take the first step the doorbell rang and I smirked.

My mother sighed.

"Just go in the living room with your father" I smiled at her as I walked past.

I went and sat down next to my father as my mother lead into the room Mr Black, and his son.

Jacob was grinning at me with his hands in his pockets, I have to admit he is pretty good looking, well built, a little bit to muscle I think, dark skinned, short black hair, but I wasn't going to admit that to him anytime soon.

My father stood up and proceeded to shake Billy's and Jacobs's hand and gestured for me to stand up.

"Billy this is my daughter Bella, Bella this is Billy Black my partner at the CEO". Billy struck his hand out for me to shake; I did so with a fake smile on my face.

"It is nice to meet you Bella" he said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Black" I smiled back.

"Please call me Billy" I nodded "this is my son Jacob".

Jacob put his hand out and I shook it with mine, he had a strong grip I thought as I shook my hand behind my back to try and get the feeling back.

"OK so shall the adults go into the kitchen to discuss matters?" my mother said winking at me slyly.

Ugh.

My father pushed Billy into the kitchen with my mother following behind them and closed the door, great I'm stuck in here with this dick.

"So Bella, I'm surprised you're not really excited to be marrying someone like me" he grinned cockily.

"What do you mean someone like you" I said looking at him in disguist.

"Well come on look at me" he said gesturing to himself.

I looked him up and down "I'm looking and I do not like what I see" I smirked.

Before he could speak, the adults came back into the room with big grins on their faces. Oh that only means bad news for me.

"Bella we have decided you will go and stay with Jacob in there house in forks for 5 months to get to know each other, you will leave tomorrow morning" there's the bombshell.

"TOMORROW!" I shouted.

"Honey, be quite, and yes tomorrow so say goodbye to Jacob and Billy, you have a lot of packing to do" my mother squealed, yes actually squealed I think she is glad to get me out of this house.

I groaned and turned towards the Blacks.

"Nice meeting you Billy" I said shaking his hands and turned towards Jacob and smiled grimly "Jacob" I nodded my head at him and ran upstairs.

My life officially sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so there we have it for the first chapter :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it and I know it was short but the next chapters shall be longer :P**

**So hit us a review and tell me what you think? And even favourite it if you liked it (=**

**Next chapter should be up in less than a week ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I had already written this chapter so I thought I would update.**

**This chapter will be in Edward's POV just to give an insight of his life and also he will meet Bella in this one :D**

**So enjoy and tell me what you think ;D**

**Bethxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

Beep, beep, beep…

_What the fuck is that noise?_ I thought.

Beep, beep, be- I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock to stop that god awful noise.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned to see the time 6:30am _great._

I closed my eyes to try and get back to sleep, I didn't need to be at work till 10, but then I heard the soft footsteps coming closer to my door.

I sat up and smiled as I saw my 4 year old son run into the room and jump on the bed.

"Morning daddy" he said grinning at me and gave me a hug.

"Good morning Zack" I grinned and kissed his bronze unruly hair.

"Do you have work today?" he asked, his bright green eyes looking at me with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry buddy but you know I have to work" I grimaced while rubbing his back.

He hated it when I had to work, and so did I, but I had to provide for him since it was just us two, well since his mother decided to ditch after she had him.

Tanya, just thinking about her makes me angry, how could someone not want their child, she was always a selfish bitch.

Looking back now I don't know why I was with her.

I met her in my junior year of high school; she was every boys dream, strawberry blonde hair, model like features and bright blue eyes.

We were together for 6 months before she got pregnant. We only had sex twice; she told me she was on the pill so we didn't use a condom. She rang me up, I could hear her crying down the phone, she told me how she forgot to take the pill and that she took a pregnancy test and it was positive.

To say my parents were pissed would be an understatement. They were so angry with me but told me they would help. As the months went by I started getting excited of having a child, going into senior year Tanya and I started drifting apart, she yelled at me saying it was my fault for getting her pregnant and that she didn't want the "bastard child" the next day she would come to me and tell me it was her hormones and that she didn't mean what she said.

I stupidly believed her.

Then on the April 5th Zachary Anthony Masan was born.

I cried when I held him he was perfect, ten fingers, ten toes and a mop of bronze hair sticking in every direction on his head.

Then after the week Tanya and Zack were released from the hospital, Tanya left.

She just got up and fucking left.

I woke up to hear Zack crying from his crib with a letter taped to it.

It said that she couldn't be a mother and never wanted him.

I was so angry that I punched the wall and Zack's cries started getting louder.

My parents came in and asked what happened so I told them.

My parents helped out whenever they could, by babysitting Zack while I finished school, helping me find a job and just generally being there for us.

So here I am now a 21 year old male, with a 4 year old child, living in a cramped 2 bedroom house in good old forks.

"Yeah you have to work to feed me" he grinned, showing off his teeth.

I swear all this kid thinks about is food.

I started to tickle him.

"Da-daddy s-s-stop" he said while laughing loudly.

"Ok, ok I'll stop now what shall we have for breakfast?" I asked while getting out of bed and stretching.

"Pancakes" he grinned, then jumped into my arms and I carried him downstairs.

I put him on the chair in the kitchen and got the stuff out ready to make pancakes.

"Where am I going today daddy?" he asked.

"You are going to grandma's and she will take you to pre-school" he frowned at me, he hated going there "and then she will bring you back here and I should be home by half 4 and we can spend some time together" I smiled at him and got a grin in return.

I placed the pile of pancakes in front of him and a glass of milk and he started eating.

"Fank ou daddy" he said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't eat and speak at the same time buddy" I chuckled as I dug into my pancakes.

After I ate I went to wash up as he went to get ready.

The front door opened and I heard "Edward honey".

"In the kitchen mom" I shouted as she came into the kitchen and came over to give me a hug.

"Now where is that grandson of mine" she grinned.

"Right here grandma" Zack said coming over to his grandma and giving her a hug and kiss.

"How has my favourite little boy been doing?" she asked him while kissing his forehead.

My mother absolutely adored Zack, and he knew it and how to use it to his advantage.

"I be good grandma, daddy made pancakes" he grinned.

"As I can tell sweetie, you excited to spend time with your grandma today?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I'm just going to get ready" I said and headed upstairs.

I jumped into the shower and washed my hair and somehow managed to get shampoo in my eye.

After I showered I went to my wardrobe and got my clothes out and sighed.

For my new job, of me being a chauffeur, I have to wear, a black suit, white shirt, black tie, black shined shoes and a black hat.

I rolled my eyes as I put the clothes on that were requested by the man who I had to drive around.

I headed downstairs, were my mother and Zack were watching SpongeBob on the TV.

I looked at the clock and it just turned 9, great have to leave soon to go and pick the people up from the airport.

"Looking sharp there son" my mother joked.

"Yeah whatever" I sighed "hey Zack I've got to go now buddy come and give me a hug".

He ran over to me and I bent down to give him a hug and kiss his head.

"Make sure you are good for your grandma and I will see you later" he nodded at me and smiled "love you buddy".

"Love you too daddy" he grinned; I hugged him again and headed outside to where the black sleek car was.

The company I worked for sent the car over yesterday saying this would be the car I would be using to drive these people around, and by people he meant some filthy rich people.

I sighed and headed off to the airport.

Once I got there, I grabbed the sign with "Jacob Black" written on it.

I had heard of Jacob Black, his father was some big CEO man and was filthy rich; it was all in the papers that he was getting an arranged marriage and would be spending time with his future wife in Forks and I had the great pleasure of driving these people around, note the sarcasm.

I stood in the middle of the airport as many people passed me holding the sign.

Then I saw two people head towards me.

One was a male who I knew was Jacob from his picture and next to him was a stunning brunette.

I think my heart stopped.

She was gorgeous, long brown curly hair, heart shaped face and big brown doe eyes, and of course she had to be his fiancé.

Jacob came over to me with snobbish look on his face.

"I'm Jacob Black you must be Edmund" he sneered.

"It's actually Edward sir" having to be polite to this person was going to be hard.

"I don't care just lead us to the car" he rudely said, I had the urge to roll my eyes.

I lead them to the car and opened the boot to put the luggage in.

Jacob just let himself in the car and left me and the brunette standing there.

"Here let me take that" I said and reached for her suitcase.

She smiled at me and passed me it "thank you Edward" her voice was so soft and smooth.

"You're welcome miss" I said as I put the suitcase in the boot and closed it.

"Oh please call me Bella" she smiled.

I grinned "of course Bella".

"Bella get in the damn car!" Jacob shouted.

"I swear I will hit him" she mumbled as she got into the car.

I ran round to the front, got in and drove off.

I had one of my CD's in the car and a gentle piano sound filled the silence in the car.

"Clair De Lune?" Bella asked from the backseat.

"You know Debussy?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, this is my favourite one that he written" she smiled shyly, I saw Jacob role his eyes.

"Mine too" I grinned.

The rest of the car ride was silent as I passed forks and headed to La push.

I pulled up outside the house, and opened my door and headed to the back and opened there door.

Another rule from the chauffeur business, always open the doors for your clients.

Jacob got out and headed straight to the house.

Bella followed and smiled at me.

"Thank you Edward" she smiled shyly with a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

The blush was lovely.

I realised I was staring "oh no problem Bella, let me just get your suitcase out".

I headed to the boot and grabbed her suitcase and handed it to her.

"Thank you again Edward, see you tomorrow" she waved and headed into the house.

I sighed and headed back into the car and off to my other clients.

For the rest of the day I had met my other clients.

First there was Alice Brandon a very big fashion designer, as she told me, she was a small little thing and reminded me of a pixie and had a very bubbly personality, we talked, well she talked, for most of the time I was driving her around. At least I got on with another client.

The last client I had for the night was Rosalie Hale a hotshot model, who was moody beyond belief, yes she was pretty but nothing compare to Bella.

Ah Bella, for most the time I was driving my thoughts were consumed with her, and how we would get to spend the next 5 months together.

It finally turned half 4 and I headed home.

I entered the house to hear the laughter of my son.

I closed the door and then felt something or should I say someone wrapping themselves around my leg.

"Daddy, your home I missed you" he giggled.

I lifted him up and hugged him "I missed you too buddy" I grinned.

My mother came around to where we were and smiled.

"How was your first day sweetie" she smiled.

"It was really good" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's the end for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it :D<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think :3**

**Would mean a lot for you to review**

**Next chapter will be in Bella's POV and should be up by next Wednesday**

**bethxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :D**

**Here is the next chapter I thought I would update now, since I already had the chapter written**

**This chapter will be in Bella's POV like her thoughts on Edward, arriving in La push, you get my drift LOL**

**So I hope you enjoy**

**And maybe review if you like it?**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own the twilight saga only this storyline I have going :3**

**Bethxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

OH. MY. GOD.

First thoughts I had when I saw the driver_. _

_Edward_.

He stood there, in his attire which he had to wear, looking amazing.

When I got closer I saw strands of his hair falling out of the hat, it was a weird type of hair colour, like a red but brown at the same time and maybe some orange, I'm just going to say bronze and his eyes, oh his eyes were beautiful, bright green sparkling eyes.

And when he spoke, his voice sounded so husky I almost jumped him.

The car ride to La push was mostly filled with silence, Jacob tried to put his hand on my on my thigh, I kept slapping it away, no way was I going to have him trying to feel me up in the car.

Then the soft music started playing from the CD player.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" he responded with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah, this is my favourite one that he written" I said and blushed.

"Mine too" I grinned at him.

The rest of the car journey was silent.

Then I saw a sign, we had enter the town of Forks.

It looked like a small town, green mostly covered most of it, and the sky looked dreary.

After another 15 minutes of driving I saw another sign:

"Now entering La Push"

I sighed, this will be my new home for the next 5 months and I am not looking forward to it.

We passed many houses, some of them were like mansions, and others were little cottages.

He stopped the car outside of an old Victorian house **(A/N just imagine that rich people live in La Push lol) **it was at least 3 stories high, and was the only house in the street, but I'm not surprised by the size of it.

Edward opened the door and Jacob got out and went straight to the house and let himself in.

I stepped out of the car and smiled at Edward.

"Thank you Edward" I smiled shyly at him, and I felt my blush rising.

I realised he was still staring at me with an awe look on his face and my blush deepened.

"Oh, no problem Bella" he smiled "Let me just get your suitcase out".

I followed him to the boot, where he opened it and lifted out my suitcase and placed it by me while still smiling. I grabbed my suitcase and smiled back.

"Thank you again Edward" I said as I started walking to the house "see you tomorrow".

I headed into the house and closed the door behind me while taking a deep breathes. God he was gorgeous. Jacob came out of the kitchen with a big smirk on his face.

"So welcome to our home" he purred, I think he was trying to sound sexy but it just totally failed.

"Where's my room?" I asked impaintly.

"Oh upstairs 3rd door on the left" he stroked his hand down my arm "don't be too long we have this to discuss" he whispered in my ear, I shivered from disgust and headed up the flight of stairs as quick as I could with the suitcase, tripped a couple of times but did not fall flat on my face.

Bella – 1 floor – 0

I headed into the room and I got to admit I liked what I saw. The walls were painted a dark purple, and had the bed in the middle with blue and black sheets, a dressing table was at the end of the room, with a music player next to it, there was a bookcase next to my bed, my mother must of told them I liked to read since my most favourite books were there including my all-time favourite wuthering heights. I headed towards the closet and entered it.

The bloody closet was bigger than the room, most of the draws and wardrobe was already filled with clothes, and those clothes looked like they were made for strippers.

I sighed and left my suitcase there and decided to head downstairs to get it over and done with.

Jacob was sitting on the couch in the living room and patted the space next to him when he noticed me walk in. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him with a safe space between us.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"Well, your mother wants me to give you a schedule for stuff you will be doing while you are here, also you will be starting school in forks next week" he grinned.

"What list? And why am I going to school in Forks?" I asked confused.

He handed me a piece of paper, or shall I say a couple pieces of papers filled with schedules, I realised that Edward would be driving me to these places, I squealed inside.

"And because they have a private school in Forks and your parents want you to go there now on to other matters" he smirked sliding next to me.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"How do you feel about doing something?"

"Do what?"

"A little of this, a little of that" he said getting even closer to me, hasn't he ever heard of personal space, I guess not by the way he is trying to get on top of me.

"Stop speaking cryp-"my sentence was cut off when he pushed his lips to mine.

What the fuck? He wasn't even that much of a good kisser, he actually forced his slimy tongue down my throat, and I mean who does that. I put my hands on his shoulders as he forced himself more on me and I pushed him more harder and that finally got him off me, I'm going have to brush extra hard tonight to get that taste out of my mouth.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at him getting up and wiping my hand over my mouth.

"Well were getting married soon so I thought we could start of our relationship" he smirked.

"Ugh I wouldn't want a relationship with you" I was still rubbing my hand over my mouth to get rid of his feel on them. Ugh.

"I knew you enjoyed that" he smirked.

"Ugh are you thick that was horrible, and who the hell forces people to kiss them?"

"Well I was just giving you a taster" he grinned, I was ready to get rid of that grin of his face.

I slapped him straight in the face; he looked at me with a shocked look.

I glared at him "never and I mean never kiss me again, arsehole" and I stomped upstairs, headed to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I jumped on the bed and cried into my pillow about how fucked up my life is.

~Next Day~

The alarm was blurring loudly, as I opened my eyes to see the dark sky outside, I turned to the side to slap the stupid alarm and to see it was 8am. I groaned again as I saw the "list" on the side. I saw that I would be getting picked up at half 10 to help design my wedding dress with an Alice Brandon. Great only my second day and I already have to pick out my wedding dress.

I decided to get a shower, took my quite a while how to figure out how to actually use it. In the shower I realised that less in 3 hours I would see Edward again, a smile started forming on my face.

I got out the shower, put a towel around me and around my hair and headed to my closet. I randomly threw on a warm sweater, my jeans and my converse, I blew dry my hair and applied a little bit of make-up, not that I was trying to impress Edward or anything…

I looked towards the clock and saw that it was 9, I decided to head downstairs and make breakfast and wait for Edward. When I got downstairs there was a note on the fridge:

_Bella,_

_I have gone to a meeting with my father,_

_I will be home round 9, don't try to miss me too much sweet cheeks ;)_

_Jacobxxxx_

I grabbed the note and ripped it up, oh how I hate him. I headed towards the cupboards and all I found was cereal, there was no other food, looks like I will be doing grocery shopping soon.

I grabbed my bowl and headed to the living room and turned on the TV and put the news on, and the first headline was about the arranged marriage.

Fucking great.

"_Jacob Black and Isabella Swan, the two heirs of their fathers company will be joined in matrimony later on in this year, we have been told that this is an arranged marriage so the company will be able to keep on going and also sources tell us that the couple may already be in love we had a statement of Jacob saying "that she was the one" and-"_

I turned the TV off, how did everyone already know about this? I was so pissed off how dare he say that we were in love, I detested the guy, I swear the day I turn 18 I am out of here.

The doorbell rang a second later, as I turned to the clock to see it was 10am, wow he is punctual. I went to the kitchen and put my bowl in the sink and headed to the door. I opened it too see Edward standing there in all his glory. He grinned at me and I smiled and blushed back.

"Good morning Bella" he said softly.

"Morning Edward" I smiled shyly back.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my purse" I went to the table and grabbed the list and put it in my purse and headed back to the door.

Edward was already walking back to the car, so I locked up the door and walked quickly to catch him up.

"Hey Edward" I said when I was next to him.

"Yeah?" he said looking down at me, I got lost in his green eyes for a second.

"Can I sit in the front?" I asked embarrassingly.

He chuckled lightly and opened the passenger side door for me and grinned at me.

"My lady" he said in a British accent, I almost drooled.

"Why thank you kind sir" I teased back, we both laughed as he shut the door after me.

He went around to the driver's side, got in and turned to me.

"So where are we of to first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's it for this chapter :D the next chapter should be uploaded by Friday ;D<strong>

**So I hoped you enjoyed it and please review :3 even if it's just one word LOL**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D**

**So here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it **

**Some of this chapter will be in Bella's then it will go to Edwards.**

**So maybe Review? I like getting reviews ;') even if it's just one word :3**

**Disclaimer – i did have the rights for twilight but sadly I was only dreaming and Stephanie Meyer owns all beside from the storyline :D**

**Bella's POV**

We set off to the bridal shop that was in Port Angeles, and today I would be deciding on my dress. Yippee, note the sarcasm. My mother had some big name designer helping me choose the design for my dress.

"So are you excited about picking out your dress?" Edward asked.

I turned to look at him and snorted "no".

"Why not, I thought all women got excited about picking out there dress?" he was confused.

"Well I would have been more excited if I actually wanted to go through with this marriage" I sneered.

A small smile graced his face "so you're not happy about marrying Jacob?"

"Not being happy would be an understatement" I rolled my eyes "I got forced into this marriage just so my father's company can get bigger and better and can keep on running" I sighed.

"You don't even have a choice in this?" His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened, my thoughts turned and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, his lips looked sof- Stop! I cannot think of him like this.

"Nope but I have it all planned out" I smirked "I turn 18 the day before, then I will be an adult they can't tell me what to do and even if I have to do it, I will run away" I had a small bank account with money I had saved from little jobs I used to do.

"Well I hope you get away, sorry to say but Jacob seems like a jerk" he huffed.

I laughed "Jerk doesn't even cover it, he is an arsehole who has no respect for anyone and thinks he can get his way" I huffed.

"I'm guessing he's done something more to piss you off" he chuckled, he had a nice laugh.

"Yes, he decided to jump me and start kissing me, I mean who does that".

Edward's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his knuckles were going white "he kissed you? What did you do" his voice was cold.

I looked out the window when I answered him "I pushed him off me and slapped him".

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward relax a little, but what made him get so tense?

He laughed "well I hope you got him good, no one should kiss a girl without her permission, let alone jump her".

Then the car stopped outside of the shop, I groaned. Edward got out of the car and went around to my side and helped me out of the car.

"Well I will be back in an hour to pick you up" he grinned his crooked smile.

I blushed "Okay see you in a bit Edward" and I stumbled in to the shop.

Then a small woman came out of the back room, she was very petite, spikey black hair that pointed out in every direction around her head, she had pixie like features, and bright blue eyes, she was very pretty and she was very well dressed. She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi I'm Alice, the person who will be helping you with you dress today" she grinned.

I smiled back, "hey I'm Bella".

"Oh I know who you are, let's go and look at some samples".

For the next half an hour, time passed slowly as she should me different material, there was lace, cotton, silk etc. And then she asked if I wanted white or ivory, to be honest I did really not care what my dress would look like, not like I would be wearing the thing.

"You're not really into this are you?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Is it that obvious" I laughed.

"I thought most people would be excited about getting married, and especially picking out there wedding dress" she beamed.

I sighed, "Well I would have been more excited if I could actually marry someone I liked, not getting forced into this, and the guy who I am marrying is the biggest jerk on the planet".

"Well we don't have to do your dress now, we can just talk if you want, if you need someone to talk to I will be here" she smiled.

I got up and hugged her "thank you Alice".

Then the door opened and Edward walked through and came toward us.

"Hello Bella, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I smiled.

"Hi Edward" Alice said from next to me, I gave her a confused look wondering how she knew Edward.

"Edward also drives me around" she grinned cheekily.

"Yeah there just no getting rid of the pixie" he teased her, I laughed.

"Hey I am not small I am fun sized" she pouted.

Edward chuckled "I will wait outside for you Bella" and left the shop.

"So Bella I think we should hang out sometime" she beamed.

"Yeah sure" I grinned, it was nice to have a friend in this town, and we exchanged numbers.

"So what do you think of Edward?" she smirked.

"He's great" I mumbled; curse the blush that was now tainting my cheeks.

"Uh huh, you like him!" she squealed.

I sighed "okay maybe I like him a little bit" she grinned at me.

"You guys would be cute together, I have a feeling everything will work out in the end" she smiled.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my bags "I will see you later Alice" and waved as I left the shop.

Edward opened the door for me and then went around his side and got in and started the car.

I think I like Edward a lot.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella told me that she was forced into this marriage and that she didn't want to marry Jacob, I got to admit that a part of me was really happy that she didn't want to get married to that jerk, but also a part of me the bigger part thought I was acting stupid for crushing on a teen, even though she seems to act like an adult sometimes, it's still wrong for a 21 year old to like a 17 year old but a part of me cannot help it.

And when she told me that vile Jacob jumped her and started to kiss her, I saw red no one should be doing that to my Bella.

_My_ Bella? Shit.

It's not like she would like be back, especially when she finds out about Zack.

I waited for her to come out of the shop, where she was in a heated discussion about something, I saw her blush appear, I love her blush, and she looks adorable every time she blushes.

Shit I'm in deep.

I opened the door for her as she came out and then I ran around to the driver side and started the car.

"So what you up to this afternoon?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I probably might read for a bit and then getting something to sounds exciting doesn't it" she smiled.

I chuckled "really does".

"What are you up to this afternoon?" she asked timidly.

"I have a couple of more people to drive around, it sounds more exciting than your afternoon" I teased.

She laughed, her laugh was beautiful, and all of her was beautiful. Too soon I parked up infront her house and got out and went around to her side and opened her door, she smiled at me as she came out.

"Okay thanks Edward, have a nice weekend" she smiled.

"Same to you" I smiled.

**(A/N I was going to finish here but then I decided not to because I am just that nice ;D)**

**~Next day (Saturday) still in Edward's POV~**

Today I had my first day off and it was nice to have a lie in, in the morning, if you call getting woken up at 8am by a small bundle jumping on your bed, well at least he hasn't woken me up at 6am like he usually does.

"Morning daddy" he grinned.

"Good morning Zack" I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are we doing today?" he asked.

"How about we go to first beach?" he started shaking his head rather hard and his eyes held excitement, the weather was rather nice today, so the beach would be a good idea.

"Can we take food?" he grinned, like I said before all he thinks about is food.

"Yeah sure, now let's get ready".

We left around noon, with a picnic basket and our coats just in case. I strapped Zack into the back and headed off to the beach which surprisingly was rather empty beside from a few teens, and some other parents with their children.

We went to the far end of the beach and set down a blanket and kicked of our shoes.

"Daddy may I have a sandwich?" he asked, eyeing the picnic basket.

I rolled my eyes and smirked and pulled out the food and we started eating, well I was eating Zack was just inhaling his food. He had all mess around his face, I laughed and got out a napkin and whipped his face.

"Thank you daddy" he grinned "can we play with the Frisbee now?"

I had brought some games for us to play with on the beach, a Frisbee, bat and ball and some of his little games he liked to play.

"Okay, okay, go and stand over there and I will throw it to you" I said and shooed him with my hand.

He ran as fast as his little legs would take him until he was far enough.

"I'm ready" he shouted, I chuckled and threw the Frisbee.

Zack ran towards and caught it, he started jumping up and down, and then had a serious look on his face and he threw the Frisbee, with a little bit more force and it went past me, the next thing I heard was a 'thunk' and an 'ow'.

I turned around to see Bella standing there, the Frisbee at her feet and her hand on her forehead. I walked to her and she looked surprised that it was me, I'm sure I had the exact same look on my face.

"Oh shit Bella, are you okay?" I asked moving her hand, ignoring the sparks I had gotten, out the way to see a red mark forming on her forehead.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay, I've had worse" I chuckled knowing it was true, as well only have known each other for 8 days, she was extremely clumsy.

Zack was suddenly next to me with a sad expression on his face looking like he was about to cry. I let go of Bella's arm and picked Zack up.

He turned to Bella "I am really sorry I hit you" he said in a quite face.

Bella had a look of awe on her face and smiled at him "It's ok".

He grinned back at her and stuck his hand out "I'm Zack".

We both laughed at him and she put her hand and shook his little hand "I'm Bella".

"Do you know my daddy?" he asked, oh so innocently.

"Yes I know your daddy" she blushed, I grinned at her.

**Ok so that's it for this chapter :D**

**I hoped you enjoyed it **

**Review maybe? I will give you a cookie **

**So next chapter shall be up by Wednesday (:**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the late update **

**Guess what I have seen 2 times now :3 water for elephants! Oh it has become my new favourite film, it's rather amazing **

**And also I have 5 reviews :D haha I know that's not a lot but I am happy bunny **

**So here is the next chapter **

**And I hope you enjoy it **

**Review maybe? I like getting reviews :3**

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephanie Mayer, so unfortunately I do not own twilight **

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

~Time Jump~

It has been a month since I first moved to La Push, and let me tell you, it isn't fun. Living with Jacob is hell, he is constantly hitting on me, even when I say no, he thinks it's a game, like I am trying to play hard, I have already hit 6 times, but sadly he does not take no or the hitting for an answer.

I have been making wedding plans as well, my mother has been bugging me lately to do them, and so far we have the venue, nearly the dress, place settings, and a list of guest, with mostly people I do not know on it, and all other wedding stuff, that I have no interest in.

Also I started school about 2 weeks ago at Forks high school, and let me tell you it's no fun, but when is school ever fun. I made some friends, well friend, I only consider Angela a real friend in the school, some of the girls we sit with at lunch Jessica and Lauren are really annoying, adding 'like' after every word when they speak, always wearing to much make-up, then there's the guys, Ben is another person I consider a friend, he's Angela's boyfriend, and you can tell how much they love each other, then there's Mike, Tyler and Eric, Fork's High's biggest jerks, since I have been at this school, I have been asked out each day, Tyler and Eric only asked once and they got the picture when I said I wasn't dating and they knew that I had an arrange marriage, but then Mike is like Jacob, he doesn't take no for an answer and follows me around everywhere, which makes Jessica jealous, but hey that's high school for you.

And then there's Edward.

We have been spending so much time together over the last month, which I must say I have fallen in love with him. He is just amazing, but there is no way he would ever consider dating me since he is 21 and I am only 17. Since the day on the beach, when I found out that he had a son, who by far is the cutest kid ever, we have been spending every Saturday together, Edward, Zack and I, we would go the beach or the park or sometimes for ice cream, Zack and I have grown close, I love him so much.

So today is another Saturday, and since it is sunny today, I am meeting them on the beach where we are having a picnic. I pulled on some clothes, did my hair, added a bit of makeup and headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw Jacob sitting there with a bagel and a coffee.

"Where are you off to?" he asked with his mouth full, _pig._

"None of your business" I sneered at him as I grabbed the cereal.

"Well I think it is my business as I am your fiancé" he grinned.

I just rolled my eyes "1. You are not my fiancé and 2. It's still none of your business" I poked my tongue out at him.

He just kept glaring at me until his phone went off and he left the kitchen, thank god. He came back a moment later and gathered his stuff.

"I will be out late again" he said and left.

Nice to know I have the house to myself again. I prefer it when he isn't here, I don't get harassed as much.

I looked at the clock to see it just turning 11. I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my stuff and headed out; the beach was only a walk down the road. Once I got there I saw Edward and Zack setting everything up. Zack was the first to spot me and started running towards me.

"Bella" he squealed as he attached himself to my leg.

I grinned and looked down at him "hey Zack" I said and took his hand as we headed back to Edward.

"I missed you" he grinned at me.

"I missed you too Zack" I said.

When we got closer Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, which made me melt inside.

"Hi Bella" he said softly.

"Hey Edward" I smiled shyly and blushed, like always.

We sat down and started eating, Zack kept us entertained for a while, telling some funny jokes, then he saw one of his friends and went to go and play with him so it was just me and Edward, which was not awkward at all.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" he asked, as I noticed that we were sitting extremely close.

I sighed "slowly, I can't be bothered with any of it, mostly my mother has picked out all the stuff, and I'm just binding my time" I smiled.

"What would you do, if you fell in love with Jacob?" he asked.

I snorted "oh god, it is not possible to love that thing, I will never love him" he seemed satisfied with the answer as he grinned at me.

Throughout the conversation, we started getting closer, and here we are now, sitting side by side, his arm brushing mine as are faces are close together. We were both staring at each other, he seemed to be thinking something, then his hand came to rest on my cheek, as he moved in closer, and his nose brushed mine. My eyes closed as I felt a small pressure on my lips then it was gone, I opened my eyes to see Edward staring back at me with a small smile on his face, I smiled back as pressed my lips back to his. My eyes closed as I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip and I granted him access, you know when they say you can feel fireworks, well I am and more, the kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, both of us not caring if people were looking on the beach, well I wasn't caring, then he pulled away as we both tried to catch our breath, but didn't move from each other.

I started to blush as he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Wow" he said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah wow" I agreed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now" he murmured.

I pulled back to look at him, "really?"

"Yes ever since the moment I saw you at the airport, I have felt this connection" he said and his ears went pink at the top.

I grinned and kissed his cheek "me too".

And we sat there grinning goofily at each other.

"I really like you Bella" he said cupping my face in his hands.

"I really like you too" i smiled.

Then he leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys that's it for this chapter.<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get there first kiss out of the way ;')**

**And after this chapter there shall be drama! Who knows someone might of saw them kiss…**

**Also I have an idea for a new story like a modern day romeo and juilet but with a twist so hopefully the first chapter will be up for that soon,**

**Check out my other story "the stalker" and yeah that's pretty much it :D**

**Review maybe? **

**Next chapter will be up by Tuesday **

**Bethxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys :D**

**Sorry about the late update, my Microsoft has messed up and it has only just started working again,**

**So I apologise for any grammar mistakes in this chapter :D**

**So I have realised i have 7 reviews, you think i could get to 10 by the end of this chapter? :D**

**Here is the next chapter and this will be Edward's POV and maybe there might be a little bit of drama ;)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight **

**Also the mtv movie awards are in 19 days and we get to see the trailer for breaking dawn xD I am rather excited and I am hoping Robsten win best kiss again **

**Also if you want follow me on twitter its – twidorkx **

**Enjoy!**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This will be from the part before they kissed so you can get Edward's thoughts ;)**

Edward POV

Today I would do it.

Today I would finally tell Bella how I felt about her.

It has been a month since she first moved her, and this month has been the best time of my life, beside from when Zack was born.

Ever since that day she found out I had a son, every Saturday we would all meet up and do something fun. Zack had grown attached to her and loved her already.

And there's another thing, I love Bella.

Spending the month together, and then are little days outs on Saturday's I have fallen in love with her. She is amazing, beautiful, everything little thing about her amazes me, and she always making me laugh and smile.

So here we are on the beach, watching Zack having fun with some of his friends, I looked over at Bella to see her smiling and staring at the ocean.

So how are the wedding plans going?" I asked, staring up a conversation.

She sighed "slowly, I can't be bothered with any of it, mostly my mother has picked out all the stuff, and I'm just binding my time" I smiled at her answer.

"What would you do, if you fell in love with Jacob?" I asked, a frown forming on my face.

She snorted "oh god, it is not possible to love that thing, I will never love him" my smile grew at her answer; at least I know she didn't have feelings for him.

I looked up at her to see that we were sitting extremely close, I thought I could maybe test the waters, I lifted my hand and rested it on her check and moved closer to her, but slowly, her eyes winded but she made no move to move back, I took this as a good sign as my nose brushed hers, and then I very gently placed my lips on hers for a small peck and then I pulled back just as her eyes opened a smile was on my face as a grin spread across hers and she leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. I closed my eyes as we started moving are lips together, I then swept my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth quickly and then her tongue touched mine, I bit back a moan of the feeling. Then I moved back as I was running out of air, but we didn't move from each other.

"Wow" I murmured as I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah wow" she agreed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now".

She pulled back and looked at me, "really?"

"Yes ever since the moment I saw you at the airport, I have felt this connection" I felt a bit of blush rising.

She grinned and kissed me on my cheek "me too".

"I really like you Bella" I said cupping her face with my hands.

"I really like you too" she grinned.

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her again, immediately deepening the kiss, we both groaned at the contact. I don't know how long we were kissing till reality caught up with me, I was kissing Bella, who was getting married in less than four months, and I pulled back and scratched the back of my neck.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she pressed her palm of her hand against my cheek.

"Bella you're getting married" I sighed.

She sighed and looked me straight in the eyes "Edward I really like you, so much that sometimes it scares me, but listen to me" she cupped my face in her hands "I will not be marrying him, they cannot force me, I will do everything I can to get out of this marriage, because you are the only guy I want to be with" she mumbled the last part quietly.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers softly, "Bella I really like you too, and you're all I think about anymore, you are my life now" **(A/N twilight reference ;)) **she started placing kisses all over my faces before she kissed my lips.

Before we could deepen it we heard a little giggle from behind us, Bella pulled away and hid her face in my neck, I turned to see Zack standing there laughing at us.

"Daddy why were you kissing Bella?" he asked still giggling.

I chuckled "because I like her".

"Is Bella your girlfriend, because Josh said you can't kiss a girl unless there your girlfriend…" he rambled.

I could feel Bella shaking and I looked down at her to see her laughing, she sat up and looked at Zack "would you mind if I was your daddy's girlfriend?" she smiled, I gaped at her, she actually wanted to be with me.

"I wouldn't mind, my daddy likes you and I like you too" he smiled cheekily.

We both laughed at him and I pulled him towards him as we started to tickle him.

"No-o s-s-top" he giggled.

We both stop tickling him, and he glared at us playfully as he tried to get his breath back.

We spent the rest of the day playing on the beach, and then Zack and I had to leave so after kissing Bella goodbye we headed back home. I drove home with a big smile on my face and then when I entered the house I put Zack down in his bed as he fell asleep in the car. As I headed downstairs there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Jacob Black standing there.

"Um Mr Black what are you doing here?" I asked as I felt something bad was going to happen.

"I was just coming to warn you" he sneered.

"What do you mean warn me?"

He moved his arm from around his back and I saw he was holding a picture, but it wasn't just any picture, it was picture of me and Bella kissing on the beach, _shit._

"Stay away from Bella" he growled.

**Okay that's it for this chapter **

**Of course Jacob was going to find out that they kissed ;)**

**So will Edward stay away from Bella :O**

**Sorry for the short chapter just had to get his POV out **

**Hope you enjoyed and maybe review? Trying to get 10 reviews ^_^**

**Next chapter should be up next Tuesday depends how busy I am**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
